1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a well tool for plugging or bridging the bore of a well tubing string. The bridging tool can be secured at preselected locations within the tubing string.
2. Prior Art
Through the flowline (TFL) or pumpdown well servicing equipment is frequently used for maintenance of offshore wells. TLF requires two flowlines, operated in conjunction with each other, to move a tool string from the well surface to a downhole location. The tool string is slidably disposed in one flowline and fluid, displaced by the tool string movement, is communicated in the other flowline. A cross-over conduit or H-member is generally located downhole to allow fluid communication between the two flowlines.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,803 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,850 both to Phillip S. Sizer disclose various types of H-members or cross-over assemblies satisfactory for use with the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,637 to George Max Raulins and U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,427 to Thomas M. Deaton disclose various H-members and well tools or bridge plugs for blocking fluid flow through one leg of the H-member.